L'erreur d'une vie
by GarryKise
Summary: 'Blanc. C'était blanc. Tout était blanc...' Une fanfic' Unstiteuf! Elle contient un sujet un peu sombre donc les gens sensibles, veuillez vous abstenir ! Contient du Yaoi et du Lemon!


_**Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon monde merveilleux du Yaoi! C'est nulle comme présentation, désolé. Bref, j'écris souvent mes Fanfic' à l'école et les retranscrits sur mon ordinateur donc du coup c'est un peu long, mais j'adore écrire des Fic'. Au départ, j'écrivais pour une amie (J'te fais un petit coucou si tu lis ;3) et puis un jour je me suis dis : ''Pourquoi pas les partager?'' Donc du coup voilà!**_

 _ **~Ciblou/GarryKise/Rosa~**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapitre 1-**_

Blanc. C'était blanc. Tout était blanc. Tout ce que je sentais étais la sécheresse présente dans ma gorge. La sécheresse en question brûlait et faisait un mal atroce. J'essayais d'avaler ma salive pour appaiser cette douleur insupportable, mais malheureusement elle ne faisait qu'augmenter. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose serrait autour de mon cou, ce qui expliquait le manque d'air que je commençais à ressentir. J'eu une seule envie : dormir. M'éloigner de tous ce désorde dans mes sentiments. Je me laissa guider dans cette rivière réconfortante, elle m'éloignait des mes problèmes. Soudainement, j'entendis une voix famillière, me réveillant de mes doux rêves. Je m'efforça d'ouvrir mes yeux clos. Le blanc que je trouvais si magnifique s'évapora. Je vis une forme bougeant au dessus de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était quoi cette forme qui bougeait dans toute les sens? Pourquoi m'interpella t-elle? Pourquoi était t-elle chaleureuse? Ah, je vois... Je me souviens... Des souvenirs douloureux que je ne pouvais plus supporter. C'était tellement suffocant comme problème que je me suis enfui. Quel lâche je suis! Des larmes... Je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joux, mais ce n'étais pas les miennes. Elles appartenaient à la personne que j'admirais le plus. Je me concentra sur la voix. Une voix grave et douce.  
-Unster... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?  
Mon pauvre Nt, j'aimerais tellement te répondre, mais je n'en avait pas la force. Ma gorge était trop séche pour me le permettre. Par bonheur, j'eu la force de lever mes deux bras dans les airs pour me permettre de l'attrapper. Il ce pencha, me releva un peu pour pouvoir accéder à mon dos. Lorsque ses mains étaient bien en place, il souleva mon corps. J'étais désormais assis avec un Nt en pleur dans mes bras si faible. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et pris une grosse bouffer d'air douloureuse. Son parfum ce propagea dans mes poumons. C'était difficile de respirer, mais respirer son parfum me faisait oublier l'état de ma gorge.  
-Explique moi pourquoi tu as faites ça! Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te pendre?  
Oh, je vois. C'est pour ça que ma gorge me faisait autant mal. J'aimerais te dire à quel point je suis désolé, mais je ne serais pas capable de te dire pourquoi j'ai voulu... mourir. Je voulais seulement m'enfuir de tout ces problèmes, de tout ses sentiments que je ne comprenais aucunement. Dit moi Nt... As-tu eu peur? As-tu eu peur que je parte à jamais? Mes yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes il tombait une à une dans le cou si frèle de mon tendre Nt. Je m'en veux. Je m'en voulais tellement... Je lâchais quelque sanglot, ma gorge me faisait moins mal.  
-De l'eau...  
Ma voix tremblait et n'était pas très forte. J'aurais même plû qualifier ça comme un chuchottement ou un murmure. À ma demande, Nt ce leva, me laissant seul dans la pièce. Je leva les yeux au plafond et vis une moitié de cordre coupé. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit de vouloir anbandonné si vite? Es-ce qu'à chaque problème qui va arriver je vais vouloir me suicider? Pleins de question tournoyait dans ma tête. Nt arriva enfin et me donna un verre d'eau. Je le bû en un seul coup et ma gorge renaîssait à nouveau.  
-Merci.  
-Explique toi maintenant.  
Sur cette phrase, j'essaya de me lever pour pouvoir être à la même hauteur que lui, mais tomba. Heureusement que Nt avait beaucoup de réflexe puisqu'il me rattrapa. Je bascula ma tête vers l'avant et alla l'accoté sur son torse. J'empoigna son gilet et ferma solidement mes mains pour m'y retenir. Accrocher à son gilet, je leva la tête et le regarda. Je fixa ses yeux, il m'hypnotisait. Je descendu mon regard vers ses lèves rose et fine. Je les désiraient tellement. Je voulais la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes ou contre ma peau.  
-Unster... Je veux que tu m'expliques, je t'en pris... J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu.  
Il entoura ses bras autour de moi et me serra fort contre son torse.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi...  
Il y avait sûrement une raison... Mais j'avais sûrement oublié. Il avait un regard triste en me regardant. C'était quoi ce regard qu'il m'atribuait t-il? Non... S'il-te plaît, n'ai pas de pitié pour moi.  
-Nt, pas pitié... N'ai pas pitié de moi!  
Mes larmes refit surface. Je me cacha donc le visage avec le gilet de Nt. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cette état de faiblesse. Je ne veux pas lui montrer mon côté faible, mais je craqua à la vue de ses larmes. Je relâcha l'emprise que j'avais sur son gilet, pris ses joues dans mes mains et déposa un tendre baiser. C'est au contacte de ses lèvres que je me rappela de tout. Je fis un pas vers l'arrière en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. J'ébourriffia mes cheveux, j'étais sous le choc total. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y m'avait prit à faire tout ça? J'étais dégouté, dégouté par mes mains, dégouté par ma bouche, par mes mots... Tout! Tout me dégoutait.  
-Unster? Ça va?  
-Non... Non, je ne vais pas bien... Nt, te souviens-tu de quelque chose?  
-Que veux tu dire par ''quelque chose''?  
Il ne devait pas s'en souvenir, non il ne fallait pas. C'était trop horrible ce que je lui avais fait. J'avais profité du fait qu'il doit saoul pour... Non, je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir. J'avais repris un peu de force, je coura presque dans la salle de bain et vomissa. C'était trop horrible. Je ne le méritait pas... Je ne méritait pas de vivre...  
-Unster, dit moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas!  
Je fouilla dans le tiroir et en retira un rasoir. J'alla m'assir dans un coin de la pièce et retira une lame.  
-Nt... Sache que je t'aime.  
J'approcha lentement la lame de mes veines, lorsque la lame toucha ma peau j'entendis un énorme bruit venant de la porte. J'arrêta et regarda. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que Nt avait défoncé la porte, m'avait vu, c'était jeté sur moi en lançant loins la lame. Il avait une main contre l'arrière de ma tête et dans mon dos et il me serra fort dans ses bras. Je craqua complètement.  
-Nt, je m'en veux terriblement, tu n'imagine pas à qu'elle point je suis désolé.  
Il avait l'air confus il ne s'en rappelait vraiment pas. Mes larmes coulait toujours.  
-Mais, Unster... Qu'est-ce qu'il y à? Je ne comprend pas...  
-Déshabille toi...  
-Quoi?  
-Retire seulement ton gilet et tes pantalons.  
Il le fit et je les vu... C'était comme dans mes souvenirs. Sur ses hanches il avait des traces de doigt encore voyante. Dans son dos, il y avait des marques de griffes.  
-Tu ne t'étais pas demander ce qu'était ses marques?  
-Non, pas vraiment... Je pensais que je m'étais accrocher quelque part quand j'avais trop bu...  
-Désolé...  
-Et pourquoi?  
-C'est moi qui à faites ses marques...  
-Oh, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ça va guérir!  
-Non, Nt... J'ai profité du fait que tu spos saoul et j'ai... Je t'ai... J'ai eu envie de toi, j'en ai donc profité d'une façon vraiment sale et malpropre.  
Il s'avança vers moi.  
-Tu, tu veux parler de cette soirée?  
-Tu t'en souviens?  
-Oui, bien sûre... Mais, pourquoi as-tu voulu te suicider pour avoir couché avec moi, je t'ais dégouté?  
-Q-Quoi?! Non, j'ai adorer ça.. Seulement, je croyais que tu n'étais pas consciant.  
Il mit une de ces mains sur ma joue et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il replaça une méche de mes cheveux. Nt ce rapprocha dans mon visage et m'embrassa. Je plça mes mains sur sa nuque et approndit le baiser en pénétrant ma langue dans sa bouche. C'était humide et plaisant. Le plaisir montait et je voulais toucher chaque partielle de son corps. Je baladais ma langue dans chaque recoin, caressant sa langue au passage. Nous cassâmes ce moment agréable par manque d'air. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou cherchant de l'oxygène, mais je crois que je cherchais plus son parfum si réconfortant que de l'oxygène. Il frissonna en entendant ma respiration si halletante et mon souffle chaud sur sa peau. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il commença à faire des caresses un peu plus brusque dans mon dos. Voulant jauger la barre de plaisir qui s'offrait à nous, je débuta quelque baiser dans son cou lui arranchant plusieurs gémissement. Ses gémissements était comme une mélodie à mes oreilles. C'était moi qui lui procurait de telle gémissement. J'étais fière de moi. Je continuait les baisers vers son torse. J'alla un peu plus vers la droite et emprisonna la petite chair rosée qui tronait, à l'aide de mes lèvres. Je mordilla celle-ci pendant quelque temps. Je ne mordait pas trop fort de peur de le blesser. Je tournoya ma langue autour de son téton en baladant mes mains dans son dos. Je toucha les cicatrices que j'avais faite. Mon index suiva le haut de la cicatrice qui n'avait pas encore guérrit, jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci. Nt échappa un petit gémissement de douleur mélanger à l'excitation du moment. Je sentis une main s'entremêler dans mes cheveux. Je leva la tête pour voir le visage de mon futur amant. Il avait la tête basculer vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés et ses joues étaient un peu rosés. Pour continuer ce moment, je ramena mes mains sur son torse et descendu vers le point le plus jouïssif tout en descendant mes mains. Je retira son boxer à l'aide de mes dents, puisque mes mains c'était enfouit et poser sur ses fesses. Je fis doucement descendre son sous-vêtement laissant apparaître le fruit de mes actions. Je fis quelques coups de langue et Nt, frustré et impatient poussa faiblement sur ma tête de sorte à ce que je prenne son sexe en bouche. Je regarda vers le haut et vit ses yeux bruns chocolat remplis d'un désir foudroyant. Il me désirait et je le désirais. Je retourna à son éréction et le mis entièrement dans ma bouche. Je m'acharna un peu sur son gland et je commença des mouvements de tête. Je me sentais un peu coincé dans mes pantalons, mais le plaisir de Nt passait avant le mien. J'accélera dans mes va-et-vient et empoignait ses fesses à l'aide de mes ongles sans trop les insérer dans sa chair. Je le sentis ce rédir et ses jambes commençait à trembler.  
-Un...ster...  
Je compris et attenda à accueillir la semence de Nt et comme indiquer elle arriva et j'avala. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, hallétant. Ce qui ce déroulait sous mes yeux étaient une magnifique scène que je savourais pleinement. Son visage était rougêatre par la chaleur, ses lèvres était rosé avec un souffle d'épuissement. Je lui adressa le sourir le plus charmeur et déposa mes lèvres sur son front. Il ouvrit la bouche après avoir calmer sa respiration.  
-Hé unster...  
-Oui, mon bichon?  
Il souria en entendant le petit surnom.  
-Ont est d'accord pour ce dire qu'ont est plus que des amis?  
Pour répondre à sa question avec une tâche de romance, je pris délicatement son visage dans mes mains, l'embrasse, me décolla et lui souria. Je me pencha et me coucha sur son torse. Nt était adossé au mur me flattant le dos. Nous étions là, sur le carlage de la salle de bain. Il était froid, mais après ce qu'il venait de ce passer, c'était raffraîchissant. J'étais tellement bien que je m'endormis berçant dans les bras de mon homme accompagné de ses caresses. 


End file.
